Two Heads are Better than One
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: A strange package arrives at the Tendo dojo, and it does something very weird to Ranma and Akane. As they say, two heads are better than one, but is it true?
1. Chapter 1

Two Heads are Better Than One

by Sara T. Fontanini

(Ranma 1/2 and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi)

Part One

Legend tells of an ancient artifact, that can combine two souls together. Noone knows what this means, but it is generally agreed to be a stupid idea.

If such is the case, why make such a thing in the first place?

In his special private dimension, the God of Chaos smiled gleefully.

He sure loved that little doohicky. It caused so much chaos, and created such interesting results.

Now, to send it to his favourite punching bag.

---------------

Ranma, Genma and the Tendos looked at the package curiously. It had no return adress, and it gave off...vibes.

"Well, we won't find what it is until we open it!" Genma exclaimed.

Ranma sighed. His father could be so impulsive. Good thing he wasn't like that.

Genma ripped the package apart, and stared in puzzlement at the contents as he held it up for all to see.

It was a cylinderical device, with four hooks at each end, and both ends were hollow openings. Ranma grabbed it, getting a closer look, Akane leaned over his shoulder, wanting to get a better look at the thing.

"What the hell is this thing?" Ranma asked rhetorically.

Suddenly, there was a wicked cackling, and purple smoke came out of the two openings. Ranma and Akane looked around shock as the smoke surrounded them, and then....they were pulled inside the cylinder thing.

Everyone else stared at the sight. And then, without warning, something was spit out of the object, which quickly crumbled into dust.

Everyone moved towards the direction that the thing had been spat out, and they all saw someone step out of the pond.

Ranma rubbed his, well her, head. "What the hell happened?"

"Yeah. I remeber being surrounded by smoke, and then a pulling sensation, and then I'm floating in the pond." Akane grumbled. "What a weird day."

"Ranma!?" Genma exclamed.

"Akane!?" Soun cried (literally).

Both teenagers looked up. "What's wrong?"

"Y-your body!" Soun shakily said.

Ranma and Akane looked at each other, their eyes narrowing in shock. They were TOO close. They looked down at their bodies. Well, body to be precise.

For you see, Ranma and Akane hand merged, two heads sharing a single body. The two of them paled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

-----------------

_Well, there we go. A new story by me._

_Okay, this is more of a teaser, setting up the situation. But, it does the job._

_This story was suggested by one of my fans, Diablo000....something (That's not his proper user name, I just can't remember the whole thing. It has a lot of numbers at the end, mostly 0's). He had shown me a couple of pictures, and suggested I do story based on them._

_And, finding the subject weird but interesting, I decided to venture into unfamiliar territory._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment! (And then maybe I won't blow up your house.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Two Heads are Better than One

Part Two

Ranma and Akane slet in their bed. It was agreed that, since Akane couldn't sleep in the same room as Rama and her father, then the tomboy and the red-head would sleep in the same room.

They had also agreed that, for tonight at least, the two of them would hold off on a bath. It would be too weird, and too embarrassing.

It was extremely strange. They had only gotten merged earlier this evening, and they had been able to move as naturally as if they had been this way their whole lives. They even unciously compensated their balance, which should have been seriously thrown off dut to the presence of additonal weight above the shoulders, as well as two brains with equal dominance over the body. They even ate normally, by sharing food between their each mouth. Of course, they ate with Ranma's usual style (very, very fast).

Akane and Ranma were, at the moment, having trouble sleeping. Ranma was not used to sleeping in a proper bed, and thus couldn't sleep. This was also transmitted to Akane, casuing her to be unable to get some rest, either.

"Akane?" The red-head said after a long silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do ya...do ya think we'll be...we'll be stuck like this forever?"

"I...I have no idea, Ranma. I hope not."

"I don't just mean with the sharing body thing. I mean, are we....girls? Fulltime?"

"That's one fo the reasons I agreed not to have a bath tonight." Akane admitted, sighing. "I'm...too scared to find out."

"Me too."

----------------

The next day, Nabiki woke up, and tiredly walked over to the bathroom. She stared as she saw the unusual sight of her merged sister and possible brother-in-law fighting over brushing their teeth.

"Oh, come on Ranma!" Akane yelled. "I need to brush my teeth too. How long are you gonna take?"

"Jush waish a minushe." Ranma replied.

Nabiki continued to stare at the spectacle. Especially considering that the merged being in front of her was clad in Akane's yellow pyjamas, though they wore Ranma's boxers instead of the bottoms of the pyjamas.

Nabiki was certain that she would some day get used to this sight.

---------------

Braekfast was equally unnerving. Everyone barely touched their food, too busy staring at the merged girl as Ranma ate rice with one hand and Akane drank the miso soup with the other. Only Kasumi didn't seem too bothered yb this, but the corner of mouth was twitching as she smiled.

"Rankane, did you enjoy the meal?" Kasumi asked, smiling nervously.

Akane and Ranma nodded, smling, and then frowned. "What did you call us?"

"Well, I have to call you soemthing. And it would be too....strange to still call you Akane and Ranma-kun. So, I settled on combing your names. If you don't like it, I could stop, or think of something else."

The two girls shook their heads. "it's fine oneechan." Akane said. "We're still getting used to this ourselves. You are just trying to think of a way to cope with it."

"Besides, I kinda like it." Ranma said, grinning. "It's weird, but it suits us, I think."

Kasumi smiled back, falling back at ease a little.

"Hey Pop, ya gonna eat that?" Ranma asked her father.

"Yeah, dad, if you're not eating your food, I'll gladly take it!" Akane said to HER father.

The two fathers nodded numbly, passing their food over to their daughter.

Later, when Rankane and Nabiki ahd left for school, Genma and Soun hugged each other, crying.

"Oh, my poor daughter!" Soun wailed.

"The schools are finally joined!" Genma weeped. "How terrible!" (Never thought you'd hear him say it, did ya?)

---------------

When the merged girls arrived at school, everyone gaped in shock and a little horror. After all, it's not everyday you see a two headed girl, especially when you first knew this person as two seperate people the day before.

Rankane, dressed in the girl's uniform, tried to walk to their seat, but a problem had arisen. Normally, their body would compensate and find some way to get them to do accomplish a task together. However, on those rare moments where they had two conflicting actions or thoughts, their bodily control would split, with Ranma controlling the left side, and Akane controlling the right. This was one of those times.

They tried to reach their desks, but they sat at such opposite ends that they couldn't do anything. They struggled against each others' will, groaning with effort, their teeth grit together, their faces red.

"Let me go to my seat, Ranma!"

"I wanna go ta mine, Akane!"

They continued fighting like this for a time, until they had finally gotten too worn out and collapsed.

"Ranma and Akane!" HInako yelled, not really paying attention to the change in her two students. "How about a compromise? From now on, as long as you're like that, and remain girls, I suggest you go to Akane's seat! If you become aboy, you sit in Ranma's seat! Is that a deal?"

Rankane nodded, blushing. "Yes, Hinako-sensei."

Hinako smiled. "Goody! Now we can get back to class!"

Rankane sighed, and got to their seat. Syauri and Yuka gaped at them still. This just made the merged girls sigh.

Now, who's bright idea was it to attend school like this?

--------------

When the time had come for gym class, another problem presented itself, when they had gone to change. Well, a few problems.

First off, Ranma wasn't sure if she should enter the girl's locker room. She still had nightmares about the last time she tried to enter one. Akane tackled this problem easily, by assuring Ranma that they were girls, and so were legally supposed to enter the locker room. The red-head sighed in relief.

But, the moment they entered, the girls started throwing things. The merged girls covered their heads, unsuccessfully.

"What the hell are you doing?" Akane demanded.

Yuka frowned, and the girls stopped their attack. "It's just that...well, we don't want that pervert Ranma peeping on us. And, well, it's kinda weird ahving you two...like that."

Akane sighed. "Fine then, we'll wait."

Ranma shook her head, her eyes clenched shut. "Akane, you don't haveta. I'll keep my eyes closed. If I open 'em even once, everyone can beat the crap outta us. I don't want to seperate you from your life, even when we're like this."

Akane looked doubtful, but walked forward very carefully. She went to her locker, next to Sayuri and Yuka. Shortly, they began to talk as they normally would, ignoring recent developments for now. Ranma kept her eyes clenched shut, shaking nervously.

Yuka gasped as Akane removed her blouse. "Akane....your chest!"

Akane looked down at her chest, and noticed for the first time that it was...bigger. Not as big as Ranma's, but bigger than hers.

"Huh." Akane comented. "I guess our bodies must've really combined, and not jsut giving us one or the other's body." She smiled. "Well, now Ranma can't pick on me."

Speaking of the red-head, she was now sweating, and very pale. She was very obviously afraid.

"Ranma." Sayuri said, being beside Ranma. "Are you...scared?"

Ranma didn't say nothing, but nodded.

"Why?"

"Because...Because everyone calls me a pervert, and they attack me for no reason." Ranma answered. "And I can't fight back, cause you're all girls, and it's not right for guys ta hit girls. And... and I don't want a get Akane in trouble."

Sayuri frowned, but could tell that Ranma was being honest. "But, surely that can't make you scared?"

"I'm not scared!" Ranma yelled. "I just...don't like being blamed for being somethin' I'm not. And I don't want Akane ta get blamed either."

"Ranma, it's okay." Sayuri said, smiling. "You're a girl, same as us. We have no reason to call you a pervert, or hit you. Besides, your eyes are open."

Ranma yelped. Her eyes were open, and had been so during alarge portion of her converstaion with Sayuri.

"See? And I haven't hit you or anything."

Ranma smiled. "Thanks. But, that won't stop anyone else."

"Hey, you're basically a new student. And, as such, I will be delighted to be your friend." Sayuri tilted her head quizzically. "Okay?"

Ranma nodded, pointedly ignoring the glares of the other girls.

Akane perked up, and glared angrily at the red-head. "Ranma! Just what are you thinking?"

"WHat do ya mean Akane?" Ranma gasped, realsiing what was wrong. "Akane, I'm sure it's not me."

"Are you saying that it's ME?"

"Well, it's not like I would...well, ya know, just from talkin' to someone. And you were starin' at Yuka's chest."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT!?"

"I saw while I was talkin' to Sayuri-chan." Ranma said, snorting huffily.

"Akane, is this true!?" Yuka shouted.

Sayuri was confused. "What happened?"

Ranma laughed. "Akane was getting aroused, and decided ta blame it on me!"

"But...but I'm not like that!" Akane said, blushing. However, she couldn't keep her eyes off the girls and their unmentionables.

"Akane, can we get dressed before we get mauled by the angry girls you keep perving on!?" Ranma asked the tomboy irritably.

And so, a truce was made until the two girls could get dressed into their gym unirform. And then Akane got attacked by the girls, but Ranma was left unscathed. She was being ignored at the moment. Besides, Sayuri trusted the red-head, and that counted alot.

And so, their first day at school seemed....rather mixed, for the girl now known as Rankane.

----------------

_And so, I continue._

_Other names for Ranma and Akane's merged from were Ranmakane, Anma, Akanma and Rakane. Rankane seemed to be...satisfactory._

_Should anyone else be affected by this? SHould someone else be merged with Rankane? Or what? Any ideas are appreciated._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	3. Chapter 3

Two Heads are Better Than One

Part Three

The God of Chaos chuckled wickedly, holding the Personal Space Nullifier in his hands. He couldn't wait to see what else would happen, especially when he re-released the doodad on the world.

-----------------

School had long since finished, but one person still remained inside the building.

Ukyo couldn't handle what she had seen, and so her mind had crashed trying to accurately process the information.

No matter how many times she ran the image through her head, no matter how she tried to justify or explain it to herself, it just did not make any sense.

It couldn't be...

It was impossible...

Just what the hell was going on!?

* * *

Rankane walked home, head bowed. They didn't have to look; they knew that people were staring at them. And, what's more, they couldn't blame them.

If they weren't in this situation, they would've stared too.

However, they didn't change the fact that all this staring made the combined girls uncomfortable. It was bad enough being a freak without people staring at you, whispering, reinforcing that fact, making it harder to ignore.

But, then again, it wasn't the kind of thing you COULD ignore, was it.

They floundered, and Ranma turned to Akane, who was sobbing.

The red-head frowned in concern. "Akane, get yourself together. I can't move forward if you don't, ya know. Just forget about those jerks, and focus on getting home. I'm not saying it won't be bad, but I do think it would a little more comfortable at the dojo than out here on the streets."

Akane looked at her...former fiancé, one should think, tears streaming down her face. "Ranma...I....earlier, it was easy, to put it out of my mind, and pretend everything was the same, but...." She covered her eyes with her hand, bawling. "They won't STOP! They just keep staring, whispering, recognising us for what we are. I just...I don't wanna be a freak, a monster. I...I... I can't do this...."

Ranma pushed the girl's face to look at her, and forcefully placed her hand on Akane's shoulder. "Listen, you can't speak like that. That's not the Akane I know. The Akane I know wouldn't start bawling like a baby, she wouldn't let people get to her. The Akane I know would tough it out, and fight." Her expression saddened. "Please, Akane, just be strong. If not for yourself, then for me. I'm not sure how much longer can withstand this, if you aren't there to support me."

Akane stared, and nodded. "Okay. Let's get home."

And so, the young, two headed girl named dubbed Rankane moved onwards, towards, maybe not sanctuary, than at least a place more hospitable than the street.

------------------

"We're home!"

Kasumi stood before them, smiling warmly. "Welcome home."

Rankane collapsed into their sister's embrace, and Akane began to cry again. Kasumi frowned in concern.

"What happened?" She enquired.

Ranma looked up at the older girl. "It's not really anythin' specific. It's just, it's too weird for everybody. Most of the girls in our class were understandin' a little, and Hinako-sensei didn't seem to care, but...everyone else just can't ehlp but notice how...how different we are. After they got over the initial shock, everyone just tried to avoid us best they could. Even Nabiki didn't stick around long on the way home, and we had to come back by ourselves. And it wasn't easy, with all those jerks gawkin' at us and staring like we're some kind of sideshow attraction. It just...it just got to us, drove home just what we've gotten ourselves into."

Ranma was starting to cry a little, but her male pride stopped her from falling apart like Akane.

Kasumi hugged them both tighter. "I understand. Just sit in your room for a while, I'll come get you when dinner's ready. Take as long as you need."

"You just want us out of sight." Akane choked out. "You can't stand to see us like this, to have a freak like me as your sister. Just like Nabiki."

"That is not true!" Kasumi declared. "You are my younger sister, both of you I would assume, and I care about you. Nothing will change that, not even this. I am only suggesting you take some time alone, to minimise what you're going through! I doubt our fathers, or Nabiki for that matter, will offer you the same courtesy."

Ranma nodded, with Akane unconvincedly mirroring the gesture.

Kasumi kissed them both on the forehead. "Good. Now, get to your room. Dinner's almost ready, so you better get yourselves some alone time."

* * *

Ukyo had finally gotten home, and started preparing some meals for some later customers. However, she kept burning and otherwise ruining the pancake/pizza dishes, due to the fact she couldn't concentrate, her mind still stuck on repeat on the image of....whatever it was.

She just wanted to understand just what had happened to Ranma. What had happened to turn him into....THAT?

* * *

Dinner was oppressively sombre. Everyone was extremely quiet and withdrawn, though Kasumi made an effort to maintain at least the illusion that nothing had changed, that everything was business as usual.

However, Rankane still noticed the change in atmosphere, and they knew that it was because of them. Not even their own fathers could stand to see them like that.

Not even Nabiki, who always seemed to be unfazed by even the strangest goings on, was visibly uncomfortable with her new sister.

They had retreated into Akane's room, now THEIR room, making sure the door was locked. Neither of them wanted ANYONE to come inside.

It was the only place remaining that seemed safe.

They lay in the bed, Akane pushing her face down on her pillow, bawling once more. Ranma stared at her in sympathy, almost wishing she could cry with her, but a little part of her reminding her that she was a man, and men had to be strong.

Besides, one of them had to keep it together, or else they'd both crumble.

There was a knock on the door. "Rankane," Kasumi said from the other side, "I would appreciate it if you had a bath tonight. I know you are uncomfortable with that. For different reasons, but I can't let you off this time. The sooner we can get back to some semblance of normality, the better. Besides, it will do you some good."

They looked up at the door, and then at each other.

"She's right, ya know." Ranma said. "We need to get comfortable with this, at least until we find some way to return to normal. Besides, it will help relax us, hopefully."

Akane sighed. "Fine, since arguing with you will be like arguing with myself, and I can't disobey Kasumi for the life of me."

The red-head smiled. "Great!"

----------------

They stared, nervously, at the hot furo, as if at any moment it will change into a rabid beast and attack them.

They both sighed, deciding to get it over with.

Their foot hovered over the water, not quite willing to fall inside. Then, tantalisingly, they dipped a toe in, then a foot, and soon were down to their waist.

Ranma looked ready to burst into tears. "It's...It's just as I thought...We're stuck..."

Then, slowly, carefully, the change befell them. It was horrifying, seeing the transforming occur in slow motion, rather than in an instant. The body lengthened, becoming stockier, more muscular. The hands and threat enlarged, as did certain...other areas. The breasts shrank until the chest was completely flat, and soon they were a man.

Well, mostly a man. Some parts remained feminine, particularly Ranma's head, and the body was somewhat more streamlined than a normal man's. Akane, however, was pure man.

They stared down at themself, then at each other. And then they both fell apart, sobbing.

It had seemed that both their worst fears had come true, in a way that was neither expected nor even considered.

They truly were a person with the aspects of two people combined, in every sense of the word.

------------------

_Finally, a new chapter. Been a while, huh?_

_Sorry for the angstyness of this chapter, but its how it turned out. I started off not knowing what to write, and then came up with a couple of scenes, and this is the end result. I also apologise for delving into this side of proceeding so suddenly, without using any method to ease into it. However, a lot CAN happen in a day, I must admit._

_Also, I figure it would be best to delve deeper into the greater effects this situation would have on Rankane's life._

_And I am so, so sorry for how the curses were affected. If this decision proves unpopular, I will try and rectify it somehow. Also, I was trying to think of having it combine BOTH aspects of the two, rather than one over the other. I hinted as much in an earlier chapter._

_Again, sorry about the (admittedly very sudden) angst and the curse, but what can ya do until you see how something works (or not)._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment._


	4. Chapter 4

Two Heads are Better than One

Part Four

Rankane sat in their room, shivering, disturbed beyond belief by what had occurred.

After their transformation, they quickly got some cold water and changed back, and then ran into their room, shaken by what they ahd experienced.

Kasumi entered the room, frowning in concern. "What is wrong?"

"We...We can't change..." Ranma started and then fell apart.

Kasumi stared. "You mean...you're locked?"

Akane shook ehr head. "no. What Ranma means is that we mustn't change again...its...too horrible..."

Kasumi held them close, hugging them tightly. "it's ok. You don't need to tell me. But, if you don't want to change back...you'll need to lock the curse somehow..."

"M-maybe the Old Ghoul could help?" Ranma suggested. "Though...I don't like asking that mummy for favours..."

"Me neither..." Akane agreed. "But...it's our only option...better for you to be a girl than...what we became..."

Ranma nodded in agreement. "yeah, you're right."

"Then its decided." Kasumi said. "We shall go visit Miss Cologne's restaurant and ask her for assistance."

"K-Kasumi?" Akane looked at her sister incredulously. "A-are you sure?"

"I just think it will be safer for you two to ahve a chaperone, don't you agree?" she smiled pleasantly, and as we all know, when Kasumi smiels, you're done for.

"Y-yes, Oneechan." The merged girls said, defeated.

They entered the restaurant, where Shampoo was just about to leap onto the merged girls, but froze mid glomp upon noticing their new form. They walked past her as she stood there, like a statue.

Cologne eyed them carefully, her glare worsening upon seeing Rankane.

"What happened this time?" The old woman asked, though it was obvious to her what had transpired.

"Well, a couple days ago," Kasumi explained, "we had received an unmarked package. Ranma found some weird cylindrical device inside and looked at, with Akane peering close by, and suddenly" she clapped her hands suddenly "they were sucked inside like THAT, and then they were spat out, now merged as Rankane."

Cologne peered over at the merged girl. "Well, unfortunately, I have no way of separating them, so they will just have to live with it for the time being."

"That's not why we're here." Ranma interjected. "We want you to lock the curse."

Cologne blinked. "Why would you want that? Especially since YOU'RE the one asking, Son-in-Law."

"Well...we...we rather not say..." The red-head looked down at the ground sullenly.

"I believe there was some kind of complication to the curse." Kasumi added. "And they don't wish to experience it again."

Cologne nodded. "Ah yes, that is much more understandable. So then, Son-in-Law, Miss Tendo, are you sure you want this? You I can understand, Miss Tendo, but Son-in-Law...I'm not sure he'll want to adapt."

Ranma shook her head. "Bein' a girl's better than bein'...that..."

Cologne nodded sagely. "Then, you may have this." She threw a bar of soap at the merged girl, who deftly caught it. "That is a special soa desgined for locking people in their cursed forms. You may have it. If that is all, you may leave. I am a busy woman, after all."

Kasumi and Rankane bowed. "Of course, Miss Cologne."

They turned to leave as Cologne shouted orders out to Mousse.

Shampoo was still frozen in her pose.

Rankane sat in the furo, Ranma feeling weird about being in a hot bath and not turning male. It reminded her of the locking ladle incident. She didn't want to remember that time.

"Ranma...I'm sorry it turned out like this..." Akane said sullenly.

Ranma shook her head. "It's not your fault, it's mine. If I wasn't so stupid, we wouldn't even be in this situation to begin with..."

"How were you to know that would happen?" Akane interjected. "I certainly didn't. Let's face it, we got ourselves into this mess, and there's no going back. Let's just rude things out and get used to this until we find a cure. And I'm sure there is one. There's always some kind of cure, right."

"Right." Ranma nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"Buck up." Akane replied. "Things will get better, I promise."

"You're just saying that."

"Yeah, but we gotta believe that, or else we won't get anything done."

"fine...I'll try and cheer up...as long as you do too..."

"Then it's a deal." Akane smiled warmly at the red-head. "Tomorrow will be a new day, and we'll try and make it a happy one"

It perked up.

Another had been born. It smirked. Good, it was starting to get tired of feeding on the worthless ones anyway.

It walked, following the scent of its prey.

_Yes! Finally, after a long hiatus, it's done. Sorry about the shortness, but ,eh, felt like a good place to end it. Besides, better than nothing._

_And so, due to reaction to the effect on the curses, I bring a patented plot device to ensure our protagonists remain female for the duration of the fic._

_And now we have something more ominous enter the picture. What is this mysterious creature, what is it after, and what does it have to do with Rankane? Try and guess. The winner will get a prize...maybe._

_Hope you enjoyed it and please comment._


End file.
